Don't Leave Me, Hyung!
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: "mereka memang pasangan yang aneh tapi mereka itu juga pasangan yang romantis" -Kim Jongin


DON'T LEAVE ME, HYUNG! [ONESHOOT]

[ HUNHAN COUPLE ]

Author : Shin Min Mi

Main Cast : Lu Han EXO a.k.a Lu Han

Oh Sehun EXO a.k.a Sehun

Pairing : HunHan / BaekYeol / KaiDo / TaoRis

Ather Cast : EXO couple

Genre : Romance / Yaoi / BoyXBoy / Lover Boy

Lenght : Oneshhot

Song : EXO – Into Your World (Angel)

_Kau...seperti malaikat yang menyinari hariku_

_ Membuat hari ku lebih berwarna_

_ Kau...apa kau akan menjadi milikku?_

_ Aku tidak bisa hidup jika tidak denganmu_

_ Kau...MALAIKATKU_

-normal pov-

_This moment feels like I was born as a child_

_ Who knew nothing_

_ I closed my eyes again in case it would be a_

_ Dream..._

Pagi yang cerah di pinggiran kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sebuah mobil Van hitam baru saja tiba di sebuah rumah yang bisa disebut Villa itu. Villa itu adalah Villa milik sebuah perusahaan entertaimen ternama di Seoul, yaitu SM Ent. Villa itu biasanya digunakan oleh para artis yang di bawah naungan SM Ent. Saat keluar dari mobil Van tersebut barulah terlihat siapa saja yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Ternyata salah satu boyband baru yang baru saja dibentuk oleh SM Ent. EXO. Yaa itu nama boyband tersebut. Kali ini giliran EXO yang berlibur di Villa yang bisa di bilang mewah ini. Tapi sepertinya personil dari boyband tersebut tidak lengkap atau lebih tepatnya kurang separo. "hyung, kapan member EXO M akan datang?" tanya salah seorang dari ke enam namja tampan itu atau lebih tepatnya sang maknae "mwo? Apa kau sudah merindukan Lu Han hyung?" tanya seorang namja imut yang berposisi sebagai main vocal EXO K, Baekhyun "aigoo~ baru 2 hari kalian tidak bertemu, Sehun-ah" jawab sang Leader, Su Ho "hyung, aish jinja!" Sehun mulai kesal dengan sikap hyung-hyungnya itu dan pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya yang masih berada di halaman Villa. "hahaha bersabarlah sedikit, maknae-ku sayang." Hibur sang lead vocal, Kyungsoo "terserah sajalah." Sehun mulai merajuk dan terdengar dia menjawab seperti itu. "aigoo~ kenapa lagi dengan maknae itu." Gumam Su Ho sang Leader sambil berkacak pinggang. "memang dia begitukan hyung ketika merindukan Lu Han-hyung." Sambung Baekhyun "yasudah, Jongin. Coba kau hubungi member EXO M. Tanya mereka sudah sampai mana." Perintah sang leader "baiklah, hyung." Jawab Jong In patuh.

"annyeong, hyung."

"..."

"kalian sudah sampai mana?"

"..."

"mwo?"

"..."

"nde, arraseo. Hyung, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Lu Han hyung?"

"..."

"..."

"hyung, suruh supirmu agar cepat sampai disini. Kalau perlu ngebut sekalian. Tau kah kau? sehun hampir mati karena merindukanmu."

"..."

"aigoo~ tidak perlu sekhawatir itu hyung hahaha. Baiklah sampai bertemu di Villa. Annyeong."

Lalu Jongin menutup telfonnya. "bagaimana?" tanya Su Ho "sudah." Jawab Jongin sambil mengacungkan jarinya jempolnya. "kau gila, Kim Jongin. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Pasti Lu Han hyung akan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Se Hun." Cibir sang couple, Kyungsoo. "aniyo, aku tidak berlebihan sayang. Aku berbicara apa adanya. Kau lihat sendirikan tadi Sehun hampir mati?" respon Jongin dengan nada lucunya. "aish, aku geli mendengarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Jongin. "chagiyaa~ tunggu aku!" teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat-buat dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya dari belakang. "aish, aku geli melihat kelakuan anak itu." Gumam Baekhyun "benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan itu padamu?" goda Chanyeol "kau mau cari mati, Yeollie?" hardik Baekhyun "hahahahaha" dan seketika tawa Chanyeol pecah akibat hardikan couple imutnya itu.

-EXO M-

Setelah menrima telefon dari Jongin mengenai kabar Sehun, Lu Han langsung panik dan benar saja Lu Han meminta sang supir agar ngebut dan cepat sampai di Villa. Ini memang momen liburan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh dirinya dan tentu saja oleh Sehun juga yang notabennya couple yang sangat di sayangi oleh Lu Han. Ia tidak mau diacara liburan bersama ini gagal akibat Sehun yang jatuh sakit atau apa. Ia ingin cepat cepat sampai agar dapat melihat keadaan Sehun. "hyung, tenanglah. Jongin pastinya hanya bercanda." Tenang Yixing. "aish, aku tidak bisa tenang, Yixing-ahh." Jawab Lu Han gusar. "ahjussi, bisa tidak lebih cepat lagi?" entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Lu Han meminta agar mobil Van ini berjalan lebih cepat setelah menerima telefon dari Jongin tadi. Member EXO M yang lain hanya bergeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan member tertua kedua setelah Xiumin ini. "untung kita tidak terpisahkan ya, Kris-ge." Kata Tao manja. "aish, maknae satu ini. Jangan buat hyungmu menjadi tambah uring-uringan. HEI! DAN JANGAN BERMESRAAN SEPERTI ITU!" hardik Yixing dengan dongkol akibat perbuatan sang leader dan sang maknae itu yang terang-terangan bermesraan didepan umum, untung saja Lu Han duduk di depan mereka jadi ia tidak melihat perbuatan nista(?) antara sang leader dan sang maknae tadi. "aish, bilang saja kau iri, hyung. Kau merindukan Su Ho hyung, kan?" ejek Tao "HUANG ZI TAO! Ku bunuh kau nanti!" hardik Yixing lagi.

-VILLA-

"SEHUNNIEE~!" teriak Lu Han setibanya di pekarangan depan villa yang bisa dibilang mewah ini. "aigoo~ hyung, ku mohon jangan berteriak. Kau hampir saja mengalahkan teriakan Baekhyun hyung." Keluh Tao sambil menutup telingannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "oh, maaf." Jawab Lu Han singkat dan pergi berlalu masuk ke dalam villa sambil membawa tas ranselnya untuk mencari Sehun, sang couple tercinta.

...

...

... 

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar teriakan namja yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Aish, tidak tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia cintai. Ya, Sehun memang mencintai Lu Han. Tapi entahlah Lu Han tau itu atau tidak jika Sehun menaruh perasaan pada Lu Han lebih dari sekedar kakak atau sahabatnya. Entahlah~

...

...

...

...

"Sehunnie~" panggil Lu Han yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang di tempati oleh Sehun. Sehun yang kaget langsung menolehkan kepalanya "hyung..." gumam Sehun. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada khawatir. "mwo? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran "kata Jongin kau hampir mati karna menunggu kedatanganku." Jawab Lu Han polos. Aish, jinjayoo! Lugu sekali namja cantik ini! Inilah alasan mengapa aku bisa menyukainya. Dia sangat lugu, polos dan tentu saja sangat perhatian padaku. Batin Sehun dalam hati kecilnya. "hyung, kenapa kau polos sekali, huh? Mau saja kau di bohongi oleh Jongin hyung. Harusnya kau belajar dari kejailan Jongin hyung yang lalu-lalu." Kata Sehun sambil berbaring di tempat tidur dengan memejamkan matanya tanpa memerdulikan namja cantik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sehunnie..." panggil Lu Han lirih. Mwo? Kenapa dengan nada suaranya? Batin Sehun yang lalu membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun mendapati mata Lu Han sudah berkaca-kaca menandakan buliran kristal bening akan mengalir sebentar lagi dari mata indahnya. Sejahat itukah aku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku senang karna Lu Han hyung sudah berada disini dan mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku malah membuatnya kecewa dengan berkata seperti itu. Aish, kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun! Hardik Sehun dalam hatinya. "maafkan aku, Sehunnie." Kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut mungil Lu Han di sertai buliran kristal bening mengalir dari ujung mata indahnya. Mwo? Kenapa kau meminta maaf hyung? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Mungkin karna aku terlalu gugup berada hanya berdua denganmu dan entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Batin Sehun berbicara lagi tanpa ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "hyung, kemarilah." Ajak Sehun pada Lu Han agar mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi Lu Han bergeming ia masih mempertahankan posisinya berdiri diambang pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis dalam diam. Aish, namja cantik ini. Haruskah aku yang menjemputmu? Batin Sehun menggerutu. Akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampir Lu Han yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Saat sudah sampi di depan Lu Han, Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han dalam pelukkannya. Entah, Sehun sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa melakukannya. Namun, Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekaramg hanyalah ia harus menenangkan namja cantik yang ia cintai ini agar tidak menangis lagi karenanya.

_ You were standing in front of my desperate_

_ Self and praying_

_ Just once. I want walk side by side with you_

Setelah kejadian Lu Han menangis tadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menyuruh Lu Han beristirahat terlebih dahulu agar pikirannya bisa tenang. Awalnya, Lu Han menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menemani Sehun, tapi Sehun bersikeras menyuruh Lu Han beristirahat. Akhirnya Lu Han pun menurut dan beristirahat di kamar mereka. Sehun juga yang memutuskan agar Lu Han satu kamar dengannya dan tidak dengan Yixing hyung karna Sehun ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Lu Han.

...

... 

...

...

Sore harinya, Lu Han terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dan saat bangun ia mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur dangan lelap disampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Tuhan, maknae satu ini. Dia imut sekali. Aku mencin- ah aniyoo! Batin Lu Han sambil membelai pipi Sehun. Ternyata belaiannya di pipi Sehun membuat si empunya pipi menggeliat ke gelian, sontak Lu Han kaget dan pura-pura terlelap lagi agar Sehun tidak mengetahui perbuatannya tadi. "engghhhh..." erang Sehun tertahan. Lalu, ia melirik ke sebalah kanannya. Ternyata namja cantiknya masih tertidur tetapi perlahan matanya mulai terbuka sontak membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya "emm...selamat sore hyung." Sapa Sehun kikuk. Kenapa kau lepaskan pelukkan mu, Sehunnie. Batin Lu Han kecewa. "sore, Sehunnie." Balas Lu Han datar lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatak apapun. Ada apa lagi dengannya, Tuhan? Keluh Sehun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

...

...

...

...

...

Malamnya, ternyata ada pesta jagung bakar di pekarangan belakang villa tersebut. Dan dimulailah percakapan-percakapan ringan sampai kadang serius dan kadang membuat semua member tertawa lepas itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara merdu dari seorang member yang berwajah angelic menanyakan hal yang amat sangat lucu pemilik suara itu adalah Su Ho sang leader EXO K "hei, aku mempunyai pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada semua member. Termasuk aku. Menurut kalian couple kalian sekarang, hanyalah sebuah fanservice atau real?" tanya Su Ho sedikit serius dan suasana riuh pun mulai memudar sedikit demi sedikit berganti dengan suasan hening. Dan akhirnya ada sebuah suara berat khas dari seorang rapper yaitu Chanyeol "menurutku, BaekYeol itu real. Karna kami memang saling menyayangi. Dan..." perkataan Chanyeol sedikit menggantung karena dia menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri bersamanya sambil memeluk sebelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dan lebih pendek darinya kedalam pelukan hangatnya "dan tentu saja kami saling memcintai." Kalimat terakhir diiringi dengan kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun dan disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari 10 member lainnya. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersipu malu dan entah sejak kapan wajahnya sudah merona merah. "lalu, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Su Ho lantang. Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada yang berdiri akhirnya Kris, sang leader EXO M berdiri "baby panda, sini." Ajak Kris pada Baby Pandanya-Tao- agar berdiri bersamanya dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar agar Tao dapat di peluknya dengan erat. Saat Tao sudah berdiri bersamanya dan dalam dekapan hangatnya Kris mulai angkat bicara "TaoRis...hmm entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi yang ku tau hanya aku dan Baby Panda itu satu hati, satu jiwa dan satu raga." Kata Kris romantis sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Baby Pandanya itu. Tao? Dia hanya senyum-senyum malu karna perkataan sang Naga Tampannya-Kris-. Setelah Kris couple-couple lain pun menyusul sampai hanya tinggal...

HunHan Couple

Sedari tadi, HunHan hanya diam. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi pada HunHan couple. Mereka couple yang aneh. Itulah pendapat Jongin atas HunHan couple. Tapi mereka sangat romantis. Tambah Jongin lagi. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan sekaligus menarik tangan Lu Han untuk berdiri dengannya. "HunHan is REAL!" jawab Sehun penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dan diliriknya sekilas Lu Han yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Lu Han hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Sehun dan Lu Han duduk kembali.

Nothing Special. Ya, itu batin Lu Han. Semua member yang hanya mendengar kalimat itu dan perlakuan dua makhluk yang sama-sama pemalu ini hanya geleng-geleng dan bertepuk tangan kikuk. Bener apa pendapatku dulu tentang HunHan couple, mereka aneh. Tapi romantis. Batin Jongin lagi. "hyung, ada apa lagi dengan mereka?" pertanya berbisik dari Tao pada Su Ho hanya di jawab dengan pundak yang di naikan saja.

Setelah terjadi kesunyian beberapa saat akibat ulah Sehun yang hanya berbuat 'sedikit' itu sekarang sudah ada suara tawa dari para member dan ya kalian tau lah Sehun dan Lu Han tidak ikut dalam acara tertawa itu. Mereka masih asik menari-nari di alam pikiran masing-masing.

_Taken by the soft wind to your world_

_ You asked me brightly where I came from_

_ Your side..._

_ And I told you that It was a secret_

_ Wherever we walk together_

_ Will be paradise_

Malam semakin larut dan akhirnya ke 12 member EXO itu mulai terserang rasa kantuk. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Jongin dia juga mulai terserang kantuk dan mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya hangat itu. Couple lainpun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Lu Han, walaupun matanya sudah sayu dan berat dia tetap enggan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Entahlah, kenapa Lu Han enggan melakukannya. Sehun yang tau bahwa hyung kesayangannya itu mulai mengantuk akhirnya menarik Lu Han pada pelukannya dan meletakkan kepala Lu Han pada dada bidangnya yang hangat. Lu Han yang sudah terserang rasa kantuk yang amat sangat hanya menurut saja apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Tanpa sadar Lu Han terbuai akan kehangatan dada Sehun dan akhirnya Lu Han terlelap juga. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh arti yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh orang lain. Mungkin hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tau apa arti senyuman itu. "hyung, aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya aku harus membaringkan Lu han hyung. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Kata Sehun pada semua member yang notabennya lebih tua darinya. "kau temani saja Lu Han. Tidak usah kembil." Kata Xiumin diiring anggukan dari member lainnya yang masih asik bermesraan. "kami tidak mau kau iri dengan melihat kami bermesraan sedangkan couple mu sedang terlelap didalam sana." Ejek Jongin "baiklah, terserah kalian saja." Jawab Sehun malas sambil menggendong Lu Han dalam pelukannya masuk ke dalam villa.

...

...

...

...

Sesampainya, dikamar. Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuh Lu Han di tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup untuk 2 orang itu. Manis sekali. Batin Sehun sambil mengamati setiap inci tubuh Lu Han "eungghh...sehunnie..." mwo? "ne, aku disini hyung." Jawab Sehun bodoh. Aigo, bodoh sekali aku. Pasti dia hanya mengigau, tapi tunggu. Dia mengigau dan menyebut namaku? Oh Tuhan! Batin Sehun senang sambil tersenyum. "mimpi indah, hyung." Bisik Sehun pada telingan Lu Han lalu disertai kecupan hangat yang didaratkan pada kening dan kedua pipi Lu Han setelah itu Sehun berniat meninggalkan Lu Han agar lebih nyaman tidur. "euunngghh..." lagi-lagi terdengar lenguhan indah Lu Han lalu disertai tarikan hangat di pergelangan tangan Sehun "temani aku, Sehunnie." Pinta Lu Han sambil menatap manik mata Sehun dengan tatapan sayu yang terlihat sangat mengantuk itu. "tentu." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu berbaring di samping Lu Han dengan terlentang dan Lu Han memposisikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sambil memeluk Sehun.

Deg deg deg... ya Tuhan. Normalkan detak jantungku. Ku mohon. Aku takut membangunkan malaikat kecilku. Batin Sehun meminta pada Tuhan agar menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Tetapi, tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Sehun ikut tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Lu Han juga.

_You are an eye-blindin' entity compared to_

_ Michael_

_ Who would remember you, I will not forgive it_

_ Like the beginnin' when steppin' into Eden_

_ Believin' you every day from the bottom of_

_ My Heart..._

Keesokan paginya, saat Sehun terbangun ia sudah mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri didalam kamar ini. Sehun sudah mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada area yang ada dikamar ini. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Lu Han. Saat Sehun melirik ke arah jam yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya, pukul 07:00 a.m KST. Aish, kemana namja cantik itu pagi-pagi begini sudah menghilang. Gerutu Sehun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara knop pintu yang di putar dan ternyata itu Lu Han. Langsung senyum manis terukir dibibir manis Sehun "Eh?... Sehun..nie. k-kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Lu Han terbata. "dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sehun sok ketus pada Lu Han "emm..eungg hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar villa. Wa..." tiba-tiba Sehun memotong perkataan Lu Han "mengapa tidak mengajakku?" keluh Sehun "eeunng aku tidak tega membangunkan Sehunnie..." jawab Lu Han polos. "apapun untukmu, hyung. Walaupun aku harus bangun ditengah malampun akan ku jalani demi kau, hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampir Lu Han. Blush. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah imut Lu Han. "hyung, tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Arraseo?" tanya Sehun "emm...ne" jawab Lu Han singkat lalu pelukkan hangatpun menjalari tubuh Lu Han. Pelukan itu tentu saja dari Sehun. Pelukkan itu seolah-olah pertanda bahwa Sehun harus terus selalu ada di samping Lu Han agar Sehun dapat melindungi Lu Han. "jangan coba-coba pergi sendiri atau bersama orang lain apa lagi sampai meninggalkanku." Pinta Sehun lagi dengan dibisikkan pada telingan Lu Han dan membuat bulu roma Lu Han bergidik seketika merasakan kehangatan nafas Sehun disekitar tengkuk dan lehernya. "Sehun saatnya sara..." kalimat dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti karena adegan peluk-memeluk didepannya itu. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul "jika sudah selesai dengan kegiatan kalian, cepat temui kami di meja makan. Sarapan sudah siap." Perintah Kyungsoo dan Lu Han yang sadar lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sehun "emm Sehunnie, kajja kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Lu Han. Sehun hanya menurut dan mengekor dibelakang Lu Han. Sekarang senyum simpul yang manis tengah terukir dibibir manis Sehun, ya walaupun setiap ia peluk Lu Han tidak pernah membalasnya. Tapi itulah Sehun. Dia seakan tidak perduli. Yang penting ia dapat memeluk Lu Han dan memberi ke hangatan pada Lu Han.

Acara sarapan pagi ini, tidak terlalu berbeda jauh saat EXO K dan EXO M sedang berkumpul. Pasti akan sangat ramai. Entah, karna kebaikan hatinya atau memang Kyungsoo tau kalau hyungnya orang yang pemalu makanya ia tidak membahas tentang adegan peluk-memeluk tadi pagi antar Lu Han dan Sehun. Kasian Lu Han hyung jika aku membahas tentang kejadian peluk-memeluk pagi tadi hahaha, pikir Kyungsoo.

_I always want protect you_

_ So that even the small things won't tire you out._

_ I'm eternally in L.O.V.E..._

"hyung, mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sehun pada Lu Han yang pada saat itu sedang mebaca sebuah buku entah buku apa di dalam kamar mereka. "mwo? Kemana Sehunnie?" tanya Lu Han penasaran sampai-sampai meninggalkan bukunya "entahlah, mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini." Jawab Sehun enteng. "emmm..." Lu Han terlihat sedang berpikr. "aish, tidak usah sok jual mahal padaku, hyung." Keluh Sehun diiring tawa Lu Han yang lucu "kajja..." Sehun menarik tangan Lu Han tanpa menunggu persetujuaan dari si empunya tangan. "appo, lepaskan tanganmu, Sehunnie. Sakit." Rintih Lu Han, Sehun yang kaget otomatis berbalik dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Lu Han. "tidak apa-apa hyung? Maafkan aku.." sesal Sehun. Aigoo~ maknae ini lucu sekali "hmm..hmm..huahahahaha" tiba-tiba tawa Lu Han pecah seketika, Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah hyung tercintanya itu. "wajahmu hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali, Sehunnie. Imut." Tambah Lu Han yang sekarang hanya menyisakan senyuman simpul yang amat manis dibibir mungilnya tanpa ada tawa lagi "aish, kau mengerjaiku, hyung? Ku balas kau nanti lihat saja!" hardik Sehun pada Lu Han "aigoo, ampun, Hunnie. Ampun hahaha" celoteh Lu Han. Wait, tunggu. Apa dia bilang? Hunnie? Sejak kapan? TUHAN! Aku MENCINTAINYA! Batin Sehun senang dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

_As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind_

_ Even though people turn their backs to you_

...

...

...

...

...

Ternyata, tidak jauh dari villa yang mereka tempati terdapat sebuah taman yang bisa di bilang yaa lumayan indahlah. Akhirnya, HunHan couple memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut untuk menikmati udara tanpa kontaminasi. Untuk beberapa saat hanya suasana hening yang tercipta dan hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus kesana kemari menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah rontok berjatuhan ditanah.

Saat Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Lu Han, betapa takjubnya Sehun pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Tambah cantik dan imut saja namja yang ada disebelahnya ini dengan surai rambut yang terbang kesana-kemari akibat hembusan angin yang bisa dibilang lumayan kencang ini.

Lu Han yang sadar tengah di perhatikan, akhirnya ikut menoleh kearah Sehun. Dan benar saja, Sehun tengah memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Lu Han yang merasa aneh jika dipandang seperti itu langsung berpaling dari wajah Sehun dan berkata "ya! Apa yang kau lihat, Oh Sehun?!" tanya Lu Han malu-malu. "aku hanya melihat betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang sekarang ini tengah duduk di sebelahku." Jawab Sehun enteng dan sukses membuat pipi Lu Han merona merah, langsung saja Lu Han menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "yak! Bicara apa kau, Oh Sehun!" tegas Lu Han seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "yak! Hyung! Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu! Cepat buka tangan mu." Pinta Sehun pada Lu Han "Tidak, Oh Sehun!" Tolak Lu Han tegas. Gila saja! Bisa malu Lu Han jika Sehun tau kalau pipinya memerah. "kau malu, huh?" skakmat! Tepat sekali. Lu Han tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. "aigoo, tidak perlu malu hyung padaku." Kata Sehun lembut sambil melepas bekapan tangan Lu Han di wajahn ya sendiri. Akhirnya tangan Lu Han sudah terlepas dari wajahnya tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun agar Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. "hyung..." panggil Sehun lembut namun tegas. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Lu Han harus memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun. Dan terang saja, seketika tawa Sehun pecah saat melihat wajah merah padam Lu Han. Lu Han yang merasa tidak senang jika di tertawakan akhirnya merajuk dan mencoba meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tetapi sepasang tangan kekar milik Sehun sudah memeluk perutnya melingkar. "kau lupa dengan perkataanku tadi pagi, eoh?" tanya Sehun tepat ditelinga Lu Han dan lagi-lagi membuat bulu roma Lu Han berdiri akibat sensasi dari hembusan napas Sehun yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lu Han yang sempit itu "mwo?" tanya Lu Han polos. Tuhan, berikan kesebaran pada hamba karna menghadapi namja imut yang polos di depan hamba ini. Pinta Sehun dalam hati sambil menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Lu Han bergidik. "jangan coba-coba pergi dariku, hyung. Kau..._**milikku**_." kata Sehun dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'milikku' seolah-olah Lu Han hanya tercipta hanya untuk dirinya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun membalik tubuh Lu Han agar menghadapnya dan menatap matanya. "hyung, lihat mataku." Perintah Sehun pada Lu Han, Lu Han hanya menurut saja. Akhirnya sepasang mata indah Sehun dan Lu Han bertemu. Setelah meyakinkan hatinya akhirnya Sehun siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sekian lama ini hanya ia simpan dalam hati tanpa memberitahukannya pada orang yang ia cintai. "aku mencintaimu, hyung." Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir indah Sehun dengan mantap dan yakin. Namun, seketika itu juga Lu Han menundukkan wajahnya. Mwo? Ada apa ini? Apa aku salah bicara? Batin Sehun kecewa.

Tak bebarapa lama "...eemmm aku...aku...aku juga mencintai Sehunnie." Akhirnya Lu Han merespon juga perkataan Sehun. Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengar? Batin Sehun bahagia. "benarkah?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya "tentu saja, Hunnie." Jawab Lu Han masih sambil menunduk "kalau memang hyung juga mencintaiku. Kenapa hyung tidak menatap mataku?" tanya Sehun tegas. "emm aku...aku...aku malu, Hunnie." Jawab Lu Han malu-malu dan sekarang kedua telapak tangannya sudah membekap wajahnya lagi yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah merona merah. "mwo? Hahahaha hyung, sudah ku bilang jangan malu padaku." Jawab Sehun lembut sambil melepaskan bekapan pada wajah Lu Han dan mengangkat dagu Lu Han "kau manis, hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman manis dan sambil mengusap-usap pipi merona Lu Han.

Lama kelamaan, Sehun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "hyung, sudah dari lama aku ingin mencoba hal ini. Diam dan ikuti saja." Perintah Sehun lembut. Belum Sehun melakukan apa-apa mata Lu Han sudah terpejam dan itu membuat Sehun senang karna Lu Han meresponnya. Akhirnya, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Lu Han. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya sekedar menempelkan dan mengecup bibir Lu Han karna dia hanya ingin memberi tanda pada bibir mungil ini bahwa bibir dan sang pemilik adalah 'miliknya'. Ciuman Sehun hanya di dasarkan pada rasa cinta bukan nafsu belaka.

-normal pov end-

-Sehun pov-

Hanya dengan menciumnyalah aku dapat menyalurkan rasa cintaku yang amat sangat besar padanya. Tuhan jadikanlah dia malaikatku untuk selamanya. Dan jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku. Lu Han hanyalah milik Oh Sehun!

-Sehun pov end-

-normal pov-

Sehun melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Lu Han. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama ia mencium namja cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya ini. "Hunnie..." panggil Lu Han lirih "hmm?" jawab Sehun sambil membelai pipi Lu Han "aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Hunnie." Papar Lu Han dan langsung memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang nun hangat milik Sehun. Seulas senyum menawan tersungging dibibir indah Sehun. "aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu, nae Hannie." Jawab Sehun sambil membalas pelukan Lu Han dan mengusap pucuk kepala Lu Han.

Ini memang yang pertama kalinya Lu Han memeluk Sehun terlebih dahulu. Memang dulu Lu Han jarang memeluk Sehun yang ada Sehun-lah yang selalu memeluk Lu Han terlebih dahulu dan itupun jarang mendapat respon dari Lu Han, kadang Lu Han balas memeluknya tapi tak jarang Lu Han mendorongnya mencoba menghindar darinya. Tapi, sekarang pasti tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ya, Sehun yakin itu. Sangat yakin!

_If I could become the person_

_ Who can wipe your tears on a tirin' day_

_ It will be paradise_

_ I, who fallen in love with no other place to go back_

_ My wings have been talen away_

_ Even though I lost my everlastin' life_

_ The reason to my happiness_

_ YOU ARE MY ETERNITY ETERNALLY LOVE_

- TAMAT -

Huahhhh ._. pertama saya mau minta maaf karna terdapat banyak typo di ff bikinan saya.

Maap juga ya kalo gaje banget namanya juga author pemula .

Dan, ketidak nyambungannya lagu dengan ff ini-_-

Aduuuh, bingung mau ngomong apa .

Ohiya, minta komennya yaa.

Minta pendapatnya yaa...

Kurang apa aja di ff saya (selain typo pastinya-_-V)

Makasih, kalau ada yang minta sequel ntaran deh yaa kalo mood ya aku bikinin sequelnya :3

GOMAWOYOOO readers :*

(Shin Min Mi)


End file.
